So much love so little time
by UndesiredBeauty
Summary: finally after how many years of living together Kyo and Tohru start going out. but after a visit with Akito Kyo suddenly not sure of what he wants to do. hatori is being visited by an old friend. lemon. TohXKyo, yeah and i left pairings out.. kyoXakii
1. Kyos secret

So much love so little time

**CONTAINS SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!!**

Disclaimer: I dont own fruits baskets if I did Kyo would be mine. Although I do own one character.

Tohru Honda woke up at approximately 7:15 am. Just like she does every morning. She yawns then stares desperately. One day closer to graduation one day closer to Kyo leaving forever. The day when hell be locked up never to see the sun the moon or the night. she shakes her head to get the thought out. Tohru walks to her dresser and gets out her uniform. Its another school day and shes really worried about what her two best friends are gonna say when they both see thats shes totally tired. Shes been up all night thinking about her life after Kyo leaves.

She walks down to the kitchen where she finds Shigure reading the paper. "oh Shigure," she gasped, "I didnt know anyone was awake yet. Im so sorry. Please let me make you some waffles." "Tohru,Tohru, Tohru, settle down," Shigure smiled, "its okay. Im not hungry so no need to make me anything."

Tohrus eyes got wide then she bowed her head. She goes to make something for Kyo and Yuki. About 15 minutes later Kyo and Yuki rushed into the kitchen just to see their beloved Tohru. Which coincedently Tohru was walking the table and they made her drop the steaming plate of waffles, making the glass shatter. "well, I think its safe to leave now. I'll see you later," Shigure said leaving the kitchen and went to his room to work on his latest "novel".

Meanwhile, Yuki and Kyo are apologizing franticly to Tohru, also yelling at one another. "dumbass! watch where your going!" Kyo shouted at Yuki. "why should I your the one who pushed me!" Yuki shouted back.

"well maybe you shouldnt've been in my way! You damn rat!"

"so I can what, be deliberated(i dont know) by some orange headed bastard who doesnt know the difference between good and evil!"

"what does that have to do with anything! We were talking about who knocked into Tohru remember?! Dumbass!"

"oh yeah. Well anyway your the one yelling at me for not doing anything!"

"umm...," Tohru mumbled,"umm... guys excuse me you didnt do anything. I did. Im sorry. Im sorry if I caused you guys any trouble." Tohru runs out of the kitchen crying. Yuki and Kyo are just standing there like idiots. "i guess Ill go-" Yuki started to say but got cut off by Kyo. "no," he said,"Ill go. I think I can comfort her more than you can. Even if you are prince Yuki."

Kyo walks out of the kitchen and goes to Tohrus room and knocks softly. "Tohru," Kyo opens the door and walks in,"Tohru are you in here? Hey you okay?" "oh Kyo!" Tohru says wiping her eyes,"yeah Im okay. I was just thinking. Thats all nothing to worry about." "Tohru," he said , "I care about you more than you think. And it worries me that your such a clutz."

Kyo walks towards Tohrus bed and sits down. Tohru looks up and Kyo starts stroking her hair. They sit there in scilence for about 2 maybe 3 minutes. Then Kyo moves closer and closer, till his nose is touching hers. Kyo slams his lips onto Tohrus. She wanted to push away but then again she didnt. They stayed there for a few minutes, or at least until Yuki came in! Yuki practicaly gaped at the site of them two kissing. But alas he said, "if you two are done we have to get to school."

Tohru grabs her bag and waits for Kyo and Yuki down stairs. They walk out into the street and Kyo and Tohru were holding hands right in front of Yuki. But of course all of that changed when Saki and Arisa showed up.

Saki knew something was wrong with Tohru because she seemed muched happier than usual. She noticed that Kyo was happier than normal too. So you can tell that she was a little confused. "hey Arisa," she whispered. "yeah,"Arisa whispered back.

"Somethings wrong. I never seen Kyo and Tohru happy at the same time."

"Yeah I see what you mean. But how can they both be happy when Tohru usually fakes it and Kyo is usually a cold hearted bastard towards everyone. So what does that mean?"

"I think it means that they like each other and orangey mustve done something to make Tohru like this."

Arisa looked confused and tilted her head slightly to the right,"huh"

Saki sighed,"like how you like kureno and he likes you I think its like that."

Arisa's eyes got wide and then she stopped and dropped her mouth. Everyone else stopped to see what was going on. The only one who knew was Saki. Well the rest of the gang never did find out. Not even when they bugged Arisa.

It was Kyos turn to take Tohru to work. They walked hand in hand. There are thoughts going inside Kyos head like_ should I tell her that I love her? _or like_ I need to spend every waking moment with her cause on day Ill leave her forever._ "Kyo-kun are you okay?" Tohru asked looking up at Kyo." Yeah Im fine."Kyo stated."hey Tohru I have to tell you something."

"What is it Kyo-kun?"

"Listen to me,"Kyo said grabbing Tohrus shoulders,"Tohru I want you to know that whatever happens. I will always l-l-l,"Kyo gulped before finishing,"I will always love you alright. I want you to know that. I love you Tohru." He bent down and kissed her tender lips. Tohru granting every request he laid upon her. But trying so hard not to let their bodies touch. After a few long minutes they break apart.

**AN:This concludes chapter 1. Hope you like it! . ** **Please review.**


	2. Stronger relationship, a skeptical boy

So much love so little time

**CONTAINS SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!!**

Disclaimer: I dont own fruits baskets if I did Kyo would be mine. Although I do own one character.

_Oh my god did Kyo just say he loved me, _Tohru thought watching Kyo leave,_ Sure I like him more than like him,but I think he knows that. I should tell Arisa and Saki, but they treat him so badly. And I have no idea what theyll do to him if I tell them._

Tohru walked into the door of her job and saw everybody waiting for her. She smiled and put her uniform on. Her and the rest of the cleaning people cleaned about six houses.

When she was done she was greeted by Kyo. The wind that blowed knocked her off her feet, it was that strong! Tohru fell forward and was caught by Kyo. They both forgot about the curse and hugged eachother. Kyo turned into his orange cat form. "Oh,"Tohru gasped,"Kyo Im sorry! I forgot! Please dont be mad at me!" "Tohru,"Kyo began,"Im not mad at you. I forgot too. Cmon lets go back home before I transform."

Kyo jumped out of Tohrus arms and onto the ground. _Tohru,_ Kyo thought to himself,_I wish I didnt have to leave you during the summer. But its way beyond my reach. I was born with the cat curse. You cant change that. I love you Tohru more than youll ever know._ Kyo looked up at Tohru and she smiled at him.

They kept on walking and about five minutes later Kyo turned into a dark alley. Tohru followed carrying Kyos clothes. She knew why he turned here he was going to transform. They waited about five minutes before he turned back. A white cloud appeared and a tall orange headed boy came into veiw. Tohru looked away and handed Kyo his clothes. He took them and pulled them on.

"Thanks," He said,"Hey you can look now." Tohru looked at him and he looked back with his hazel eyes. "Kyo-kun,"Tohru said,"We should get going. Yuki and Shigure are probly getting worried." "Yeah we should," Kyo said grabbing her hand. They walk hand in hand the rest of the way home.

**AT HOME WITH YUKI AND SHIGURE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"You saw them kissing?"Shigure said chuckling. "Yes I did,"Yuki said loudly,"They were kissing when I told them it was time for school." Shigure sounded very intrigued,so he said,"Where?"

"In Tohrus room."

"Were they doing anything else?"

"Why do you want to know perv? They were just kising when I got there but-" Yuki started to say but sighed. "But what?" Shigure asked.

"Well,"Yuki began,"What if Kyo tries to hurt her? I mean you know how Kyo gets."

"Look, I dont want Tohru to get hurt either but-"

"Oh no not the but."

"But, Kyo knows how to control himself sometimes. We cant control what Kyo does, only Akito can. Not like he listens to him anyway."

"Still," Yuki sighed walking towards a window,"I just wish Akito doesnt find out. You know what he did to Tohru when he learned that she found out about the curse. It seems that what ever Tohru does to Akito its just wrong.""You know I have a question to ask you,"Shigure started,"Why are you protective and skeptical about this?"

"What are you implying? Are you saying that I like Tohru? Cause I only like Tohru as a friend."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course Im sure. At least I think I am. Hold on Kyo and Tohru are coming. Act natural."

Shigure quickly puts on his glassesand grabs the newspaper that was on the table. Yuki ran into the kitchen, grabs a glass and fills it with water. Kyo turns the knob on the front door and opens it. Tohru lets go of Kyos hand and calls out"Were home!""Oh you guys are home late,"SHigure said. At this time Yuki runs in with the glass."Here SHigure I have that water you wanted."Yuki shighed.

Kyo and Tohru looked at them blanky. Kyo then starts laughing."Im going to bed. This is too much," Kyo laughed walking towards his room. He winks at Tohru and she smiles. Yuki and SHigure quicky exchange glances. Tohru quickly asks,"Are you guys hungry?" Yuki and SHigure shake their heads. Tohru smiles and walks to her room. Well supposedvly shes going to her room shes actually going to Kyos room to "do" something. She checks both ways before entering Kyos room.

**AN:This concludes chapter 2. Hope you like it! . ****Please review.**


	3. an old junnishi returns

So much love so little time

**CONTAINS SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!!**

Disclaimer: I dont own fruits baskets if I did Kyo would be mine. Although I do own one character.YAYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY CHARACTER IS IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!

"Akito," Kureno said knocking on the door,"Akito someones here to see you." "Bring them in, if you must. I have nothing better to do anyway," He said with a sigh.

Kureno led a 26 year old girl into Akitos room. Her blondish--brownish hair was shining as she walked passed the lights that were hanging above. You really couldnt see her green eyes because her head was down. She grabbed her left arm making her braclet sway up and down her arm. "Kureno," she whispered, "Why do I have to see Aktio now? All hes gonna do is yell at me on why I have returned." She walks towards the door and sees Kureno smiling. _Why? Why is he smiling? Is trying to act like this is a good thing? Akito hates me why cant he relize that? _She thought walking into the room.

Aktio looks up when she walks in. Id hoped id be seeing you soon," He said with a smile,"How longs it been?" "10 years but whos counting. I dreaded the day I came back to this acursed place. And now I have. My worst nightmare has come true," she said growling. "Well ive mised you," Aktio began,"Ive mised you so much, Ara."

Ara didnt know wether to smile because he remembered her name, or to yell to never say her name again. So she just stood there. By this point Akito was getting mad because Ara wasnt saying anything. So he spoke,"Well if you hated this place, why did you come back?" Ara stood there for another minute before she spoke,"My master died, and I dont wish to say why. My mother hates me, and my father just died while taking care of me."

Ara stood there shaking trying not to cry. Aktio was geting angrier by the second," So your telling me that since everyone who cared for you died. Your gonna come back for moral support. Thats just like the cat. Coming back even though no one wants you. Not even Kyo.So why dont you die!!!!"

Akito was moving closer to Ara,and she was trying not sound like a little girl who was hopless. "Get away from me!" She scowled at Aktio as he moved closer,"I said stay away from me! Get away from me now!!" She yelled,"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Akito stops moving and takes out a knife.(like he does to kureno in that one chapter)"You know,"He said,"I always liked you, but theres somthing thats changed about you and I quite dont know what." Aktio moves to Ara and puts the knife to her neck. "Now," Aktio said,"How bout I slit your throat and youll never see your precious Kyo again." Ara stood there for a moment then said,"I dont like Kyo."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. I never did like Kyo he liked me I liked somone else."

"Who?"

"Ill never tell a bitch like you. I dont care if you are a girl. Ill still call you a bitch. BITCH!!!!"

By this point Kureno walks in cause he hears too much yelling. He grabs Ara and takes her out the room. "You guys had enough remembering,"He said. In the background you hear Aktio laughing. "Kureno," Ara said softly,"Take me to see Hatori." Kureno looked at her weird then smiled. They walked down a few hallways and Kureno asked,"Why do you want to see Hatori?" Ara looked at him in a WHY-DO-YOU-THINK-I-DO kinda face."Oh I see," He said,"You want to see if he still likes you. Its been ten years since you seen eachother. To tell you the truth he thought you were dead." Aras head went down lower than before. Kureno smiled.

They walked down a few hallways until they reached Hatoris door. Kureno knocked on the door and Hatori answered 30 seconds later. Ara lifted her head up and her green eyes glittering at the sight of Hatori. "Kureno," Hatori began,"Who is this?" Ara moved her hand from its grip and took her hair out of her face. She smiles at Hatori and he still looks puzzled. "You dont remember. Do you?" Kureno asked,"Think back about te-" "I cant,"Hatori cut Kureno off,"I dont have time for anything that has to do with-" Hatori stopped and looked at Ara one time."My past. Ara? Is that really you?" Ara shook her head in excitment. Hatori ran a hand through his hair.

"Well I see that he does re-"Kureno stopped when he saw them two hugging. He turned around and left. Ara was crying in Hatoris chest and hes fighting back tears. Ara stops crying and looks up at Hatori and he does the same. Then they kiss passiontly. Hatori is brought back memories.(in chappie 5 well see his memories) After a few minutes they stop. Aras head goes back into Hatoris chest. "Ive missed you." Hatori whispered into Aras ear.

Ara started to cry but was stopped by Hatoris hug. Ara wrapped her arms around him and squeezed. _Sometimes I wondered if you had actually died. Ten years is too long. I always wondered about you. Yet here you are in my arms and Ive never felt better._ Hatori thought. They both stood there hugging.

**YAY!!!!!!!!!!! I GOT CHAPTER THREE UP!!!!!!!!!SORRY FOR THE WAIT I HAD PRACTICE. BUT HERES CHAPTER THREE!!!!!!! I HOPED YOU LIKED IT!!!!!!!!! IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR IDEAS FOR MY STORY THERES A FORUM ON MY PAGE!!!!! NOW IM GONNA THANK THE FOLLING PEOPLE FOR REVIEWS, FAVORITE AUTHOR, FAVORITE STORY, ETC,ETC.**

**THANKS TO:sOhMa-LuVeR-X3**

**Aibara**

**2sidedangel14**

**InuSuessgirl**

**Recco101**

**psycoKat93**

**Rocker398**

**KoreanHotttie**

**IDshin**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!**

**AN:This concludes chapter 3. Hope you like it! . ****Please review.**


	4. Akito feeling towards Kyo

So much love so little time

**CONTAINS SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!!**

Disclaimer: I dont own fruits baskets if I did Kyo would be mine. Although I do own one character. At least i should within a couple days. Flys to Tokyo and tries to kill the creator but was drove out by angry fans

Kyo woke up to find Tohru sleeping next to him. He rolls over and checks the alarm clock. 8:15 hes supposed to meet Akito at 9, so he better start moving. He gets out of bed and goes to his dresser. He slowly puts his clothes on. He walks ovewr to Tohru and kisses her head. He remembers what a night they had. He also got horny thinking about it. When he went downstairs he foun Yuki drinking coffee. He had a weary look on his face as Kyo walked in. "What?"Kyo asked. "You think that know your going out with Tohru, you can seduce her right here and now?"Yuki yelled.

"Hey keep it down Tohrus still sleeping. Were we that loud?"

"Ya think."

"Oh well Im going. Tell Tohru not to worry."Kyo said walking out of the house.

Kyo walked into the main house and got totally confused. You see this is only his second time being in the Sohma estate. "Hey,"He said grabing a girl on the shoulder,"Can you tell me where Aktios room is? Ara?" "Damn!!! I thought you wouldnt see me!!!!"Ara exclaimed,"Fine Ill show you but I have to be quick."

Ara led Kyo right into Akitos room. Ara walked off to find Haru. "You wanted to see me Akito?" Akito moved from the window towards Kyo. "Ahh,Kyo," Akito said joyfully,"So glad you could make it. Really Im glad."

Kyo looked really concerned because Akito was happy to see him. "Uhhh Akito,"Kyo said. He was about to say somthing else but was cut off by Akitos lips. Kyo seemed really intimitated by this this so he kissed Akito back but then he remembered Akito was a guy. "Hey what are you doing im not gay!!!!!!"Kyo screamed pushing Akito away. Akito just simply replied,"Neither am I. You see we all have secrets. Mine has to do with this one thing."

"Do I even want to know?"

"You see Kyo the reason why I kissed you is because im not a guy. **(A/N: your transsexual)** Its because Im a girl."

Kyo laughed,"Yeah right your a girl!! I want proof!!"Akito takes off her kimono amd Kyo stares,"So you are a girl."_ I was actually hoping i could be right for once._ "This is gonna get some getting used to." "Dont worry you wont have to,"Akito said kissing Kyo.

Akito pressed her body up against Kyo. He really didint know what to do so he kissed her back. Kyo and Akito wrapped thier arms around eachother deepening the kiss. The two became very close. Akito wrapped her legs around Kyos hard core. Kyo forgetting everything he hever cared about**(coughTohru)** started moving her to a wall. Kureno walks in and gives a little"ahem". They stop and look around.

Akito jumps off of Kyoand he takes about five steps to the left. Akito puts her kimono on and says,"One word of this I will KILL you." "Dont worry about it,"Kureno put abruptly. "Although its me you have to worry about,"Ara said walking in door,"Ill be glad to share that experience with everyone." "You share that with anyone and I will kill you,"Kyo said defensivly. "Well I know something about you and a non-juunishi,"Ara said intently,"You wouldnt want me to tell her would you?" Kyo gave her a horrid look. Ara laughed as she walked out the door.

Kureno shook his head and ran after Ara. Kyo and Akito looked at each other and laughed. Usually they never got along but they both knew somthing was different. There were sparks and this feeling. Akito told Kyo how her mom is a bitch and her dad died. Kyos family was different his dads a bastard and his mom died.

Kyo looked into Akitos ayes and saw not hatred but happiness. _Am I making her like this?_ Kyo thought to himself. He never felt this way not even when hes with Tohru. _Wow! _Kyo thought shaking his head. Akito smiled and he smiled back. _I havent noticed this but Kyos hotter than before. _Akito thought. Kyo checked his watch,"Oh man I have to go." Kyo got up to leave but his arm was cuaght by Akito. "Wait,"she said,"remember me by this." Akito pulls Kyo down into a kiss.

He and Akito kiss for a while, but then Kyo pushes her away and says,"Ill be back next week. I promise." Akito smiles and nods as Kyo waves wlks out of the room. He walks past Ara who has a very evil smile on her face. Kyo steams up for a second then goes back to normal. He left the estate and walks towards his own house. _I cant let Ara tell Tohru or anyone for that matter. Cuz then Tohru will really hate. I cant Im having an affair with Akito._ Kyo thought sadly.

**I HAVE A BAD FEELING IM GUNA GET A WHOLE BUNCH OF FLAMES FOR THIS CHAPTER. TELL IF YOU LIKED IT OR HATED SO I KNOW NOT TO PUT CHAPTER 7 UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Totally random chat with me and the characters**

**Kyo:I hate you sooooo much.**

**Me:Why?**

**Kyo:Your making me have an affair with Akito. When I clearly love Tohru. Your a bitch.**

**Me:what was that?**

**Kyo:I mean review and do your worst flames for this chapter. She needs them.**

**Me:Yes if really want to flame me then go ahead. I think i need to have chat with Kyo(takes out a mallot)**

**Kyo:What are you doing with that? hey stay away**

**sounds of smashing and glass shattering in the back.**

**GIVE ME YOUR WORST FLAMES IF YOU REALLY DID HATE THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!**

**AN:This concludes chapter 4. Hope you like it! . ****Please review.**


	5. STUPID LITTLE AUTHORS NOTE!

So much love so little time

**CONTAINS SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!!**

Disclaimer: I dont own fruits baskets if I did Kyo would be mine. Although I do own one character. At least i should within a couple days. Flys to Tokyo and tries to kill the creator but was drove out by angry fans. Damn I was sooo close to owning the series!

**OK IM A TOTAL LIAR IM SKIPPING MY CHAPTER 5 AND MOVING ON TO MY CHAPTER 6!!!!! I FEEL NO ONE CARES ABOUT HATORI AND ARA. SO IM SKIPPING CHAPTER 5 AGAIN. SO HERE YOU GO. OH IM LIKE SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR LIKE NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE BUT ULL NEVER BLEVE WAT HAPPEND I LOST MY BOOK!!!!!! YEA I KNOW CANT BELIEVE ME BUT BELIEVE IT!!!! AND SORRY BUT I WONT BE UPDATING FOR ANOTHER 3 DAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BUT JUST BEAR WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Tohru's Troubles with Kagura

So much love so little time

**CONTAINS SPOILERS!!**

Disclaimer: I dont own fruits baskets if I did Kyo would be mine. Although I do own one character. At least i should within a couple days. Flys to Tokyo and tries to kill the creator but was drove out by angry fans. Damn I was sooo close to owning the series!

**OH EM GEEE!! I FORGOT TO TELL U ALL SOME THING I ACTUALLY LIKED THE FLAMES!! YAAAAAAAYYYYZZZ!! 4/23/08**

**THE LONG AND ANTICIPATED CHAPTER 5!! SO HERE YOU GO!! GAHHHH!! I AM LIKE SOOO GODDAMN SORRY FOR NOT LIKE UPDATING AS SOON AS I COULD BUT I AM GOING TO SIT HERE AND WRITE THIS CHAPTER!!4/22/08**

Tohru was awakened by the sound of laughter coming from downstairs. "Hee Kyo!" Kagura laughed hugging the pissed Kyo.

"Get off of me!" Kyo yelled trying to pry Kagura off of him.

"What's going on?" Tohru asked walking into the room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Oh, it's you. I thought you would be gone by now." Kagura growled crossing her arms in front of her chests.

"Well, I don't want to sound rude-- actually I do. Kagura, you need to stop worrying about Kyo liking you. He's never going to like you." Tohru said, tying to sound as mean as she possibly could.

"Why you little bitch! Take that back, take that back now!!"

Kagura ran towars Tohru and punched her. Tohru knew she didn't want do this, but she felt like she had to. So, she punched Kagura, making her nose bleed.

Kyo was standing there acting like nothing was happening. But he was watching, oh he was watching all right. Watching Tohru and Kagura practically killing eachother. _Tohru's got a nice arm. _Kyo though laughing.

Tohru and Kagura are both badly bruised by this point. Tohru laughed very maniacally, acting like nothing she did was wrong. Yuki walked in, because he heard Tohru's "evil" laughter.

"What the hell happened here?" Yuki asked looking from Tohru to Kagura. "Will anyone tell me what happened?"

"Tohru," Kagura started crying, "T-T-Tohru went wild, and I'm here bleeding and bruised. But, the thing is I-I-I-I-I dont know why either."

Yuki looked at Tohru, who had an evil look in her eye, "Tohru," Yuki said going towards her, "Tohru, what has happened to you?"

Tohru laughed maniacally, "You can't stop me now pretty boy! No body can! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

By this point Kyo was starting to get scared. Only, becasue he knew Tohru as a sweet girl, not as the bitch she was being. But Tohru kept laughing as if nothing had happened. Kagura gets really agitated, because Tohru didn't even apologise for what she did.

"Alright," Kagura said getting up, "So you wont say sorry. Then I'll have to make you." Kagura was about to go after Tohru, but Kyo caught her and kissed her.

Tohru had tears in her eyes. She went from crazy bitch, back into the normal, sweet little girl that she was before. "K-Kyo,"Tohru started crying,"H-how could you?"

Tohru ran out of the house and to the woods, where she used to live.

"I hope you're happy," Yuki said.

"It was for her own good!" Kyo said as he pushed Kagura out of the way and ran out the door. He followed the sound of Tohru's cries.

Tohru took a seat on a log, where she cried and cried. "Why damn you? Go to hell! Damn you Kyo!" Tohru cried. In all of her 17 years of living, not once has she cursed. _I tought he said he loved me? But then he's goes and kisses Kagura. Why the hell would say that if he didn't mean it? _Tohru thought. She sat there crying until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Kyo looking right at her.

Tohru got up and ran away, looking back every once in a while to see if Kyo was following her. She was stopped by hearing her name being called from a distance. Kyo was following her! She had no intention to run, so she waited for him.

When he was a few yards away Tohru decided to yell, "I thought you said you loved me!?" She yelled, "But I guess that was a lie! Was everything else you said a lie as well?! Leave me alone! I never want to see your face again! Go die in hell! I love you, but you dont love me back, do you?!"

Tohru puts her hands over her face and cries. Kyo moves closer and puts a hand on her shoulder and speaks, "You know, I never would've said those things if I didn't mean it. It pisses me off to know that you don't trust me. The reason why I kissed Kagura, is because I had to get you back to normal. You were uncontrolable. And I knew I had to do that to get you to realize that you don't have to be normal for me to like you."

"If you do love me then prove it. Tell Kagura to go fall in a ditch or something." Tohru cried.

"Well, I wont promise that she'll go off that easily. But I can promise one thing. I will love you forever. I always want to be with you." Kyo said hugging her.

Tohru was surprised that Kyo wasn't transforming. _Did his curse break like Kureno-sans? It must've, because then I wouldn't hug him like I am. _She thought, wrapping her arms around Kyo.

_My curse has been broken? Good, now I wont be locked up. _Kyo thought hugging Tohru tighter.

Kyo looked down at Tohru, who still had her face buried in his chest, "Tohru," Kyo whispered, "We can be together now. My curse has been broken."

"Kyo," Tohru sighed, "I don't like Kagura. I never did, but she still comes even though I dont want her to. I really do love you, Kyo."

Kyo smiled, "I love you as well." _More than you'll ever know._

**WOW THAT WAS FASTER THAN I EXPECTED!! I ACTUALLY HAD FUN WRITING THIS CHAPPIE!! BECAUSE I GOT TO MAKE TOHRU A TOTAL BITCH!! SQUEEEEEE!! THNX TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS AND SUCH!!**

**AS ALWAYS REVIEW!! OR EVIL MONKEYS SHALL EAT YOU!! LOVE U**

**BTW IT'S NOW 11:00 PM!! TECHNICALLY 10:56 BUT OH WELL **


End file.
